A Step in the Good Direction
by FindingRainbows
Summary: When you break something, it may just end up fixing something a bit more important. All the gang is in here- Mitchell, George, Annie and Nina. Rated T for a few strong words but thats it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters.

_A/N This doesn't really fit anywhere although it does reference something in series 2. Also, I'm aware that it would never happen but I wrote it anyway so please read and review if you wish. Thank you :) _

Nina and George were bustling around in the kitchen. It was a bright, sunny day and for the first time in a long time things were great. They felt great.

'Fuck,' Mitchell's exclamation caused both Nina and George to turn and face him and watch as he quickly stood up from a chair that he had just plonked himself down on.

'What the...' George began but as Mitchell held up a broken pair of sunglasses, he soon understood. 'Fuck,' he agreed.

'I can't believe I just did that. Bloody hell.'

'Do you have another pair?' George asked.

'No! These were my spare. Jesus.' Mitchell scowled as he tried in vain to fix the sunglasses that were now lying on the table bent beyond repair.

'Have I missed something?' Nina decided to interject.

'Yeah what's going on?' Annie said as she bounded into the kitchen. However, she surveyed the situation and she too understood. 'Oh, Mitchell.'

'I know. I didn't mean to sit on them,' groaned Mitchell.

'Ok, someone is going to have to tell me what the big deal is? It's a broken pair of sunglasses for Christ's sake!' Nina flung her arms up in the air in a mixture of confusion and frustration as she failed to understand her housemates overreaction.

'It means, I'll have to get a new pair,' Mitchell told her as if that was all the explanation she'd need.

Nina sighed. 'So?'

'It means shopping,' George answered.

'Shopping for Mitchell is a logistical nightmare,' Annie explained further.

Nina wasn't quite following. 'I don't..?

'Mirrors,' Mitchell interrupted.

'Mirrors?' Nina replied but then she too suddenly got it. 'Oh.'

'Yeah, he has to make sure nobody notices that he can't be seen...'Annie began.

'And then there's the problem that he can't see himself,' George finished and Nina didn't miss the pointed look he gave Mitchell afterwards. Neither did Mitchell apparently.

'Don't start, George.'

'I wasn't going to say anything.'

'Good.'

Silence filled the kitchen for all of a second.

'There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense!'

'George...'

'Seriously Mitchell, what is wrong with how I dress?'

'Nothing, I didn't...'

'I mean, you ask my opinion and then...'

'George!' This time it was Annie who decided to interrupt. 'George went shopping with Mitchell once and it didn't...go so well,' she told Nina who had been listening to the pair with confused amusement.

'Right,' she nodded. She could imagine.

'It would have gone better if Mitchell hadn't insulted me,' defended George.

'I didn't insult you. I just said that we have different tastes. I'm more...'

'Cool. Yeah, I know.'

'That's not what I was going to say.'

'Ok Ok!' Nina shouted over them and continued, 'I think I get the picture. I take it you couldn't go shopping with Annie?'

'Oh, that was worse.'

Annie chuckled, 'Mitchell looked like he was talking to himself.'

'Yeah, that is exactly what the problem was,' Mitchell said and although he didn't roll his eyes, it was definitely implied.

'You know what your problem is?' accused Annie as she thrust a pointed finger in Mitchells face, 'you refuse to listen!'

'I refuse to listen?'

'Yeah! I suggested loads of 'cool' stuff and you rejected most of it.'

'You nearly had me trying on everything in the store.'

'I did not!'

'Yes you did. I was like your own personal dressing up doll.'

'Well, I can't buy clothes for myself so excuse me for just trying to have some fun!'

'If I could interrupt... Why don't you go shopping with me?'

Mitchell, George and Annie all turned to look at Nina who was now sat down at the table with her head resting on her hands.

'What?' Mitchell asked in utter confusion.

'I said, why don't you go shopping with me?' Nina repeated.

'You, you...you're serious?' George was incredulous.

Annie was the same. 'Have you not been listening?'

'Ok, thanks,' Mitchell nodded at Nina.

'No problem.'

'What? What just happened?'

'Well, Mitchell knows better than to question my fashion sense and I'm not a shop-deprived ghost.'

'But ...' George shook his head.

Annie, on the other hand, was now smiling. 'No, no, Nina is right. I think it could work.'

'Right, well, we can't go now because I have to get to work but we can go later when I get back? Besides it will be darker then and,' Nina gestured to the broken sunglasses, 'darker is better.'

'Cool.' Mitchell agreed.

'I'm going to put the kettle on.' Annie announced as though in celebration.

'Let me get this straight, you two' George pointed between Nina and Mitchell, 'are going to go shopping together?'

'Yeah.' Mitchell patted him on the shoulder and Nina smiled at her boyfriend's inability to grasp the situation. 'Hopefully Nina isn't in the mood for skinny jeans.'

'Skinny jeans?' Nina was confused again. Annie tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

'Mitchell, I've told you that was just a moment of madness. I never would have worn them.'

'You were thinking about wearing skinny jeans?' Nina asked with more than a hint of a laugh in her voice.

'Moment of madness!' George repeated loudly.

'Oh, George.'

'It's not...I can't believe...Urgh!' George gave up trying to explain and left the kitchen with a huff. Behind him, Mitchell, Annie and Nina all burst out into laughter.

George sat down on the sofa heavily. He tried to ignore the laughter from the kitchen but he couldn't help but smile himself now. Not because of the skinny jeans, no, that was just embarrassing, but because he had a realisation. It was no secret that relations between Nina and Mitchell had been strained in the past but now... there was shopping. George shook his head. May be he should wait until the shopping had taken place to be positive. No, no, Nina had offered to help Mitchell without prompting and Mitchell had accepted without question and it may only be small in the grand scheme of things but it was definitely a step in the good direction. George allowed himself to smile once more.


End file.
